The present invention relates to an exposure system for use in a camera provided with an auxiliary light for carrying out proper photographying and, more particularly, to an exposure system which has a much greater choice of combinations of the shutter speed and mode of flash light produced from the auxiliary light than the conventional exposure system.
When taking a photograph in a dark place, it has been a common practice to use the auxiliary light emitted from a light emitting apparatus, such as a strobe in combination with the ambient light. According to the conventional light emitting apparatus, the flash light produced therefrom lasts only several hundred microseconds. Therefore, for the focal plane shutter type camera, the flash light from the light emitting apparatus can be used only for a shutter speed slower than the synchronizing shutter speed (for example, 1/125 sec.). Thus, according to the conventional exposure system, particularly for the focal plane shutter type camera, no photographing operation in combination with the flash light is available for shutter speeds which are faster than the synchronizing shutter speed.